


10/01/2019: Ice Cream Flavours

by pop_incognito



Series: 365 Drabbles [10]
Category: Free!
Genre: Dates, Fluff, Ice Cream, M/M, Making Out, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 19:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pop_incognito/pseuds/pop_incognito
Summary: Rei relents to shirking his responsibilities for a little while.





	10/01/2019: Ice Cream Flavours

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason, writing Rei makes me subconsciously busting out the big words. I don't apologise. Here's some sweet and fluffy Reigisa. Also, I got me a twitter account, so if anyone wants to come talk to me, my handle is @IncognitoPop

“This was supposed to be a trip to the library for study materials,” Rei complains as Nagisa pulls on his hand and drags him towards the beach. “Nagisa! We have exams in a month, and you need to keep your grades up, come on-”

“Come _on_ , Rei,” Nagisa crows happily, ignoring everything Rei is saying, just like he always does when he knows that Rei is just saying what he is supposed to say in situations like this, just so he can tell Makoto that at least one of them acknowledged the fact that they were acting like children before proceeding to act like children. “There’s a new ice cream stand at the beach, and I wanna try one of everything!”

Rei flails and adjusts his glasses several times in quick succession before settling on gripping the strap of his messenger bag in a tight grip as Nagisa continues to tow him around. In all honesty, Rei quite enjoys spending time with Nagisa like this. Now that they are in third year, captaining the swim club, and trying to get good enough grades to follow Makoto and Haruka to Tokyo, they have hardly any time to just goof off and do crazy things like they used to in third year. In fact, the only quality time they ever really get together is the few hours of sleep they sometimes have after a gruelling training or study session, passed out on one of their beds with Nagisa curled over Rei’s back like a little sugary koala. Even the occasional ‘official’ date they go on, wary of Nagisa’s parents finding out and tucked away in dark arcades and coffee shops on the outskirts of town, are tainted with stress and talk of the future.

They are both starting to understand what was fuelling all of the angst their sempais suffered through the previous year.

“Nagisa, do you even have enough money to try one of every flavour?” Rei asks as the beach finally comes into view. He has long since given up trying to explain that Nagisa really shouldn’t eat that much junk food in one sitting, and that that much junk food simply won’t _fit_ in Nagisa in one sitting, and instead Rei has turned to much simpler logic to dissuade Nagisa from his food-driven insanity.

That brings Nagisa up short, and he puts a finger to his lip as he thinks hard, eyebrows drawn in tight over his shiny eyes. “Hmm, probably not,” he concedes after a solid minute of thought, during which Rei has already pulled Nagisa’s wallet out of the boy’s back pocket to discover that Nagisa doesn’t actually have any money on him at all. “Oh, oops,” Nagisa says sheepishly when Rei shows him his empty wallet. “Sorry about that…” And he turns his patented puppy eyes on Rei. “But surely _you_ have enough for two ice creams, right?”

“Two?” Rei asks, confused. “Surely there are more than two flavours?” He had been half expecting Nagisa to ask for at least five or six.

Nagisa blinks at Rei like Rei is being particularly obtuse. “One for me, and one for you, of course!” he exclaims, like that fact should have been obvious. “Aren’t we on a date right now?”

“A _study_ date,” Rei corrects him, and Nagisa rolls his eyes, grinning fondly at Rei’s pedantises. He wiggles his eyebrows at Rei suggestively, the hint of the tip of his tongue flicking over his bottom lip, and Rei feels his entire face turn pink. “You’re incorrigible,” Rei groans, breaking out into a small smile. “Fine, I guess we’re on a date right now.”

A whoop echoes around them as Nagisa thrusts his free hand into the air excitedly. “Let’s go, Rei!”

They kick off their shoes when they reach the sand, piling them into Rei’s bag, and Nagisa convinces Rei to untuck his shirt and undo the top few buttons to ‘get into the beach spirit’. Thankfully, the sun is out and the air is warm, and there’s not a cloud in the sky as the two walk across the beach with their fingers laced lightly between them as Nagisa points out the ice cream stand. The girl manning the stand looks rather put out at being forced to make trade out in the sun, her headphones slung over her neck and her shoulders hunched like that will ward off the inevitable sun burn. However, sullen appearance aside, she offers them a cheery greeting and points out the special flavours her company is trialling.

“Roasted strawberry!” Nagisa coos, his nose pressed against the glass covering the ice cream tubs as he eyes off all the brightly coloured treats. “Salted popcorn, amazing!”

Rei is eyeing off a suspiciously green ice cream that definitely has the word ‘avocado’ in its description card, but he does slide over when Nagisa calls his name, and looks at the swirled white and dark blue ice cream that Nagisa is gesturing to. “Liquorice?” he asks curiously.

“You like liquorice, don’t you, Rei?” Nagisa double-checks, and he grins brightly when Rei nods. Addressing the girl, Nagisa says, “Can I have a single scoop of liquorice in a waffle cone, and a double scoop of bubblegum in a cup, please?” He knows that Rei won’t eat two scoops, the cold makes his teeth ache after a while. The girl nods and picks up the metal scoop from the bucket of water behind the tubs. Rei passes Nagisa some money, and Nagisa pays.

Frozen treats in hand, Nagisa’s an extremely violent shade of bubblegum aqua, the two retreat to the pier that juts out from the Iwatobi harbour, sitting down in the cool sand underneath the far end of it, the waves breaking mere feet from their bare toes. Nagisa throws his legs over Rei’s lap and happily spoons his ice cream into his mouth, watching Rei lick at his cone with rather intent eyes. Unsurprisingly, Nagisa finishes first, and he waits for Rei to methodically crunch through the cone and lick up the single trail of dark melted ice cream that drips down his thumb.

That’s when Nagisa pounces, grabbing Rei’s shoulders and pulling him into a sweet, sticky kiss in the shadow of the pier. Nagisa flicks his tongue over Rei’s lips to catch the last remnants of his ice cream, and they both huff out a laugh, Rei pulling back to remove his glasses. He throws them into the sand and cups his hands around the back od Nagisa’s head, fingers tangled in blonde curls as he pulls Nagisa back into frantic kisses as the water laps at their feet.

Bubblegum and liquorice is a strange flavour combination, but Rei chases it into Nagisa’s mouth until Nagisa pushes him onto his back in the sand, their laughter bubbling out between smiles and the press of lips.

Their studying can wait an extra day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed that! Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
